Merits
'Social Maneuvering Merits' ''Dynasty Membership: Exemplar (••) You're afforded sway and respect within the dynasty. Against any who would respect or fear your dynasty, you gain a +2 bonus on mundane Social rolls. ''Etiquette: Bless His Heart (•) Your character's words are always well-considered. No matter how vile, the things she says come off as defensible and respectful. You may opt to use your Socialize score instead of the lower of your Resolve and Composure to resist another character's social influence. ''Etiquette: Losing Your Religion (••) When your character lets loose and insults someone, she leaves mouths agape. When tearing down a target verbally, use 8-again, and take a +2 dice bonus to the roll. Afterwards, give them the Leery Condition. ''Etiquette: Grace Under Fire (•••••) While your character may not always win, she never looks bad. Other characters take your dots in Socialize as a penalty when trying to affect you with any mundane social roll. Family Ties (• to •••) Once per week, you may add double your blood sympathy bonus to a mundane roll when interacting with a family member. The number of dots you possess in this Merit determines the distance at which this applies: • Immediate family: Sire, childe, or broodmate. •• Extended family: Grandsire, grandchilde, aunt/uncle, niece/nephew, cousin. ••• Distant family: Second cousin, member of same bloodline, other acknowledged kin. Drawback: Your family will not forgive you anything. You may add only your flat blood sympathy bonus if you have recently behaved objectionably to members of your family, or if association with you would damage the family's reputation. You are also expected to assist members of your Blood when they ask, or risk reducing the rating of this Merit. ''Fast-Talking: Salting (••••) Your character can position herself so a mark pursues a non-issue or something unimportant to her. When your character rolls for conversational skills (Persuasion, Subterfuge, Empathy, etc.) you may spend a Willpower point to turn a failure into a success, or a success into an exceptional success. ''Fast-Talking: Patron's Privilege (•••••) Your character can take advantage of her mark's greed or zeal. When the mark does particularly well, it's because your character was there to set him up and to subsequently tear him down. If a target regains Willpower from their Vice while your character is present, you may immediately roll Manipulation + Subterfuge to apply the Leveraged condition to them. ''Friends in High Places (•) Each month you can call on the influence of your fellow Invictus, to a total value of favors equal to your Invictus Status. When you do this you must nominate the Invictus member whose influence you are drawing upon; you gain the TASKED Condition for this individual. ''Pusher (•) Your character tempts and bribes as second nature. Any time a mark in a social interaction accepts your character's soft leverage, such as a gift, bribe, assistance, or other temptation, you may apply the Leveraged condition to them. ''Sympathetic (••)'' Your character is very good at letting others get close. This gives him an edge in getting what he wants. At the beginning of a mundane social interaction, you may choose to accept a Condition such as Leveraged or Swooning in order to immediately apply a similar condition to your subject.